Someone Similar
by insomniasrain
Summary: What happens when Vincent meets someone in the Shinra Manor and claims that he's not from here?


**Hi person!!! I just wanted to thank you for reading my is the first fanfic I have ever done and I hope I didn't do too bad...**

**Please review,but no flames please....I don't do well with flames....**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the Final Fantasy 7 universe.I do however own Sade Orinka,Korindin City,and that lovely shadow thing that is mentioned.**

**ANYWAY!!! I hope you enjoy it and I will get chapter 2 up soon ^^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What urged him to go back to that dreadful place,Vincent didn't know.A few days ago, Chaos had been bugging him about going to the Shinra Manor,but he refused to go. Strange thing was that Chaos had been silent ever since. Normally he would have been insisting the they go till Vincent had enough and finally went to the manor.

'Chaos,' Vincent said,trying to get the demon's attention.  
'CHAOS,' he said a little louder this time.  
'What do you want? I was enjoying the peace and quiet,' the demon snapped back.  
'Why did you want me to come here?'  
'Do I need a reason?'  
'You know damn well that you do,' Vincent replied sternly,getting tired of Chaos already.  
'I just have a feeling something is going to happen.'  
'Like what?'  
'The hell if I know. We'll find out soon,now won't we,' Chaos replied with a smirk.

Vincent merely glared at Chaos before he pushed the large,wooden doors open. The manor was the same as when he was last there. The only thing new,was that there was another layer of dust that added to the five years worth. So far the large room and the hallway were clear of anything. Vincent decided to check a few rooms,just in case there was something new,but he doubted it. Like the large room and the hallway,everything was the same.

Most of the monsters were probably in the basement,doing whatever they did down there. So he headed towards one of the few libraries in the manor. When he approached the doorway,he saw something. It was too dark for him to tell who or what it was. He cautiously put his hand on Cerberus and quietly walked towards the room. Once in the doorway,he could see that the dark figure was a man. The man was leaning over the table and was fliping through the pages of a book.

Vincent didn't recognize him and wondered who he was and why he was here.'I told you something was going to happen,'Chaos spoke up,breaking Vincent's focus. The gunner didn't reply to the demon. He just kept his gaze on the mystery man in front of him.  
'Should we kill -,'  
'Shut it Chaos,' Vincent said,cutting the demon off.

This man went by the name of Sade. He had no idea where he was. One moment he was at home in Korindin City and the next thing he knew,he was waking up in some basement. Upon his confusion,Sade was greeted by some monsters. Fortunately, he was able to take them out without getting scathed. After wandering around for a while,he had found this library.

There was a large varity of books and files. Things such as mako,Jenova,Project G,and the name Sepiroth were everywhere. They were reports and results of experiments,all done by a Professor Hojo. Sade's confusion only increased. He was about to flip through another book when Sade saw movement out of the corner of his eye and heard the soft click of a gun being cocked.

His ice blue eyes looked up to see a man with a three barreled gun pointed at him. He stood up straight and put his hand in his pocket. Sade's hand was gripping the handle of one of his knives. Sure it wasn't as fast as a bullet,but he would make sure this man went down with him. Crimson eyes stared at Sade,watching his every move.

"Who are you," Vincent asked,still watching this mysterious person.  
"Name's Sade Orinka. Who are you," Sade asked the gunner calmly. If this man thought he was scaring Sade with that gun of his,he was sadly mistaken.  
"Vincent Valentine. What are you doing here?"  
Before Sade could answer,his shadow moved on its own and then disappeared entirely.  
'What was that Chaos?'  
'Not sure,but you should stay alert.I don't want to die because of some stupid mistake of yours,'Chaos replied harshly.

The next thing Vincent knew was that a blade was now pressed against his throat."Shall we kill him Sade," a deep voice asked,sounding amused at the thought of spilling blood.


End file.
